


He Remembers

by TheDoctorAteMyShoe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAteMyShoe/pseuds/TheDoctorAteMyShoe
Summary: He remembers all their stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block has me stuck on my unfinished story, and I'm eager to start a new one. Solution? Work on neither!

He smiles as she does a twirl in the newly sewn dress. She’d spent hours recreating the dress from her favorite episode, insisting on having the details just so. The pink satin is, as she gushes, “screen accurate” and the jacket is the exact brand and match she found while shopping. Her stockings and shoes accentuate her lovely legs and she is quite a vision. She laughs and says she has like a pretty good likeness to Rose Tyler from Doctor Who (her favorite show).

What she doesn’t know is he remembers it all, the real story when the wire stole her real face. When she wore the real dress for the first time. The first time he grabbed her hand and said ‘Run!’ To her it is simply a fantastic show in which the love story is perfect and the characters are well written. 

He can’t tell her that the reason she is so drawn to it is because of an echo of her real memories and life; the authentic memory of them. She beams in pride in her pink dress, matching heels, and blue jacket as they leave to a Doctor Who party.

“Just like Rose,’’ she gushes. 

She will never remember that it wasn’t some companion named Donna whose mind briefly held the knowledge of a Time Lord, but hers. He grabs her hand, his newly chameleon arched, single-heart beats in his chest for her alone. One human life to spend with her. A privilege and worth leaving his beloved ship and nomadic existence. 

She will never remember being the most important woman in the universe because if she did her mind would burn away. 

That is okay, he thinks, because he remembers for them both.


End file.
